Kitty Cats Wishes
by Iceise
Summary: Sasuke has to grant 100 wishes to a certain someone. He has 52 weeks to complete the mission. What will happen when his certain someone is living in an all girls school? And he is in an all boys school? Oh and then theres the talking cat... no kitten.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello people. Here is the first chapter of Kitty-Cats Wishes. Hope you guys enjoy it!_

_I don't own Naruto_

_On with the story! _

This was not how I expected I would be spending the rest of my day. That bloody no-good-blonde-idiot was supposed to give me a lift home, yet he failed, again, to remember. The fucking idiot! How could he forget his best friend? How is it possible? Now I was walking down the slippery streets of Konoha. The rain had caught me while I waited ever so patiently for the dumbass who never showed. I walked through the dark alley that would bring me to the end of the long street I lived in.

My hair stuck to my face as beads of water rolled down my face. My school uniform clung to my body for dear life as I trudged through the darkness. The sun had set as I left school, leaving me to slowly make my way to the lonely flat that I lived in.

A noise caught my attention; I turned around to be faced with, surprise-surprise, more darkness. Turning around again, I moved forward a little faster while lifting my bag over my shoulder. Out of nowhere something sprung on me. Sharp needles dug into my chest. I shouted out in pain as the needles dug into my ribs as well as my upper chest. I clutched at my chest ripping free whatever had attacked me. I felt the pain decrease as the needles retreated into the darkness. Backing up against the wall of the alley, I dug my fingers into the searing pain. My eyes widened as I looked out for the attacking needles.

When nothing sprang forward and no noises were heard, I picked up my bag slowly. My heart pounded in my chest, screaming in my ears and rattling against the cage that held it captive. I raced home on shaky legs although I never ran. Simply wobbled and trudged up the street. The rain still beat against my skin as I took out my key and opened the large metal doors of the flat block. The lift had been broken for almost two years, the people never bothered to fix it which was hell when you lived at the top of the fucking building!

After a ten minute walk up the stone steps I reached number seven. The building was weird; the numbers began at the top and spiralled down to the bottom where number seventy-four ended the chain of flat numbers. Opening the metal door I slammed it shut with my foot. Dumping my bag heavily on the floor I made my way to the bathroom.

The light was dim and cast a soft light over the room. Looking in the mirror I saw the stain of red dotting my white shirt. I inspected them closer and saw that they looked like tiny claw marks. Heaving my school blazer off, I slung it over the bath tub and hauled my shirt off too. The wounds were not so deep but hurt like hell!

There were twenty red scratches in total. Five on either side on my upper chest and five on either side of the bottom of my rib cage. I put some antiseptic cream on each of the little bastards and made my way to my room down the short corridor.

The room was plain. Simple dark blue carpets with the same colour bedding and curtains. The walls were white with a few cracks in them. Posters of various bands and artists were stuck on the walls and on the back of the door.

I stripped off my trousers and flopped down onto my bed, phone in hand. I swept my wet hair out of my face and stared at the black screen. Switching it on, I dialled the number and waited. It went on to voice mail.

"Listen asshole I know you're here. You ditched me… again. I swear to God, if you give me another fucking lame excuse, again, I'm gonna kill you! How the fuck could you just leave me to walk an hour in the rain? You even stole my fucking bus money you jackass! I've only got one thing to tell you… you better pack your bags 'case Death is gonna pay you a visit and I don't think your gonna be coming back any time soon!" I screamed into the phone. Hopefully when he listens to the message he would be crapping himself.

I awoke to a soft yet irritating scratching noise. I stretched myself out across m stomach on the single bed and lazily yawned. Getting p I grabbed a blue towel from my computer chair and made my way to the bathroom. I had a quick shower and began to brush my teeth. That was when I noticed something strange… very strange.

My canines were longer and I remembered and looked sharper too. I spat the toothpaste out and rinsed my mouth out. Looking in the mirror again I touched he canine on the left and quickly pulled back when I felt it stab my finger. A small tear drop of blood escaped and rolled down my finger. Scratching my head while looking at my finger, I felt something twitch under my hand. Looking in the mirror again I nearly fainted at the sight before me.

My ears! I had pointy, sticking up, dark blue and pink ears on the top of my head! Something swished behind my back and disappeared again. Swivelling my head over my shoulder I gawped at the long silky thing covered in dark blue hairs... or fur. It just lazily glided through the air with not a care in the world! Following the thing up I saw it disappear up my boxer's leg. Pulling down my boxers I turned around and screamed like a girl at what I saw.

This had to be a dream. It just had to be. I pinched myself a few times wincing at the light sting. Noticing the little red marks on my chest I slapped myself, yelling at the shocks that flitted through my body. That was a bad idea. Everything, I tried everything to wake up. Pulling the ears on my head harshly and tugging at the tail coming out of my ass. Well actually it was just above the middle of my crack but still! What the fuck was going on?

Screaming out in frustration I tugged on my hair, only to rip out a few navy blue strands and whimper at the new found pain.

"AAHH! What the fuck is wrong with me?" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Nothing is wrong with you... you were chosen that is all. Nyaa~"

Turning around stiffly, I came to face a tiny black kitten licking its paw slowly while sitting on the floor.

"There's a cat... In my bathroom..." I trailed off.

"No I'm a kitten, there's a difference dude. And I'm not in your bathroom, I'm in the corridor... tsk, he chose an idiot to take over his job."

"It's talking... the cat... it's talking..." I was awake, that much was clear. So that meant I must have been... "Insane. I'm going insane... I'm nuts, I think a cats talking to me. I have a tail, fangs and ears on the top of my head. Its official..." tears formed in my eyes as I screamed yet again, "Uchiha Sasuke has lost it. He's finally gone off his fucking rocker! Oh dear God kill me now! I demand that you smite me with your power and end my pathetic, lonely life!" I cried to the heavens as I sank to my knees, salty trails rolling down my face.

"Nyaa! For fuck sake I'm a kitten you jackass!"

_A/N: So yeah... that's the first chapter. I know it's very short but I promise the next chapter will be longer and eventful. Hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading. Please review, good or bad both are welcome._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews people. _

_I don't own Naruto_

_On with the story!_

I was pacing back and forth in my living room while that bloody cat just sat there licking itself. He still had not explained himself, instead he told me '_to take it easy and listen'._

"Well first off, my name's Yoru." He lifted his paw up and gave it a small lick. "There's one thing you need to get into that thick skull of yours, I'm a fucking kitten you ass!" Yoru glared at me. "Now that that's sorted let's get down to business." he lay on the couch, his tail swinging back and forth. His paws were crossed and hung slightly over the edge of the couch. "Last night I scratched you. Itachi, the jackass, wanted me to give you his job. Said he wanted a vacation and he needed a break. So yeah, here I am. Now I have the fantastic job of babysitting your sorry ass." Yoru was seriously one sarcastic kitten.

"My God! I really am going insane..." I sat down heavily on the floor.

"For the love of Cats! Are you always so whiny and loud?" I glared at the fluff ball that lazed on my couch. "Let me explain everything before you go off in another rant." He rolled over and stretched on his back.

"Right Itachi is, well to be honest I'm not sure what the hell he is. He's like a higher being. Something that cannot be seen or touched but only heard. It's difficult to explain what he is or what he does so never mind that."

"Basically all you have to do is one, find your master. Two grant them one hundred wishes. Three make sure that you grant them within one year. That gives you about fifty-two weeks. Simple as that." Rolling back on his stomach he crossed his paws again and stared back.

"That's it? Then what happens? And why the hell do I have cat ears and a fucking tail?" Nearly screaming at the thing on my couch I stood up again only to be slapped in the face by the thing that came out my crack.

"Yes that's it. You grant your master one hundred wishes and Ta-Da all done. Then you get to be a normal human again. And the reason why you have a tail and ears like me is because that's a side effect for humans who have to go through this."

"How do I get rid of it? The ears 'n tail?" I asked swatting the tail away every time it came into view.

"Well~... you kinda need to find your master for that. Normally if a dude is like this then the master will be a girl and the other way around... it's very rare that you get a dude having another dude for a master."

"Ok how do I find my _master_?" walking into the open kitchen that was glued onto my living room I snatched up a small tin of tuna and peeled the metal lid off.

"That's simple. You just sniff a couple of people. Your master has a distinct smell that you will recognise instantly. It'll be kinda like an invisible force pulling you towards someone. Then bam! You got yourself a master."

"Ok so what else do I need to know about?" I stuffed some of the tuna in my mouth and washed it down with some milk from the bottle.

"Nyaa..." Yoru yawned and put his head on his paws. "You can read your masters mind. Well more like here their thoughts but only when you want to. Umm... let's see, what else? Your ears and tail will disappear if you kiss your master..."

That caught my attention. "I what?" my empty tin hit the floor as I stood up yet again gawping at the fluff ball. "I have to what?"

"Kiss you master, don't worry dude. It's probably gonna be some girl. Not a dude. What else... ah yes. You need to make sure that you grant every wish. Else the side effects might get worse. I once had to babysit this dude that was way too lazy 'n he ended up having paws and he grew hair all over his body. He suffocated while he slept, couldn't get his head out of all the fur he was buried under." Yoru shook his head and 'tsk' left his mouth a few times. Lifting his head up again, he looked at me. "That's it. Your flexibility and stamina will resemble a cat in many ways too."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"My God, you really are as thick as shit aren't you?" he rolled his eyes, "Basically, you will be able to run faster than normal. You will be able to balance on thin objects like a fence. You can run up things like walls and tree's. You're senses will also be heightened, giving you a better chance to find your master and last but not least you will have a couple of cravings that cats usually have. Like the tuna you ate and the milk you drank... And you never even bothered to offer me some! What kind of asshole are you?" he screamed jumping on all fours.

"Oi! It's my flat not yours, and how the fuck did you even get in here?"

"Your bag, I climbed in it when you oh-so-gently plucked me off your chest... Bloody bastard..." he whispered.

"Fine. Why are you still here?" I looked him up and down and went towards the kitchen pulling out the last tin of tuna and opening it up.

"I have to stay with you to make sure nothing bad happens to you and also so that you do your job properly. Itachi gave strict orders to make sure you're A-O-k" he said placing his bottom down and eyeing the tuna in my hands. His small pink tongue darted out and retreated again within split seconds.

"Here. Stay then but don't think that you can just screw up my life with this thing. You live in my flat you stay by my rules ya hear?" I stared him down while he nibbled on the tuna in front of him. He gave a little 'nyaa' and carried on with his tuna.

"First rule, you do your business outside. I'll leave a window open for you. There's a fire escape you can go down. Second rule, you eat what I give you or you can go get your own food. Don't mess up my flat. Don't go in my room and for God's sake stay out of my kitchen. I don't want fur in my food."

"Mmhm." He nodded eating a chunk of tuna.

"I'm at school from seven till five. When I get home I expect this place to be exactly how I left it. Ya hear?" I said eyeing the kitten. "And don't chew on my things. If you want a toy to play with then tell me 'n I'll get you a play-mouse."

Yoru nodded his head and finished off his tuna. I turned to leave adding, "Sit there until I come back." Over my shoulder.

It was five O'clock in the morning. It was in the middle of winter and therefore darkness fell over Konoha almost twenty-four-seven. We only had eight hours of light a day and the rest would be darkness. This would carry on for six whole months and then summer would come rolling in. Then everything was reversed and we had eight hours of darkness and the rest would be unbearable sunshine. To be honest, I preferred the winter. Whereas the blonde idiot loved the summer.

I changed quickly into my uniform, battling with my tail to get it into the leg of my trousers. It was weird to get use to. Looking in the mirror you couldn't tell that I had a tail. I shoved on a black and light blue stripy hat and walked into the bathroom putting on my fingerless gloves and putting on the blazer. I looked in the mirror. Nothing looked un-ordinary. My hat hid the ears while the baggy trousers hid the tail.

Walking into the living room I almost had a heart attack. That fucking fluff ball was clawing holes into my couch. My soft wonderful couch! What the fuck? I just left for two minutes and already he screws up my furniture!

I stomped over to the thing and grabbed him by the neck bringing him up to eye level I glared at him hissing as well. That surprised, since when did I hiss? I grabbed my bag from the floor and let it fall diagonally over my chest. Closing the door I locked it and stomped down the stairs while venting out on the small creature in my grasp.

"You little runt. I leave you for two minutes and you're already chewing through my God damn couch. What the hell is up with that? 'N you expect me to trust you, while I'm at school, by yourself for nearly ten hours? "

Walking down the last of the steps I pushed open the heavy metal door and threw the kitten on to the wet side path. Yoru scrambled up and stepped out of the puddle he was standing in.

"Oi jackass, don't throw me! I'm not your fucking rag doll idiot!" he shouted. His tail fluffed up as he trotted beside me as I made my way down to the small corner shop.

I bought a quick and simple breakfast consisting of a tall cup of coffee and a nice salad sandwich. I ate the sandwich as Yoru and I walked to the bus stop. The bus arrived a few minutes later getting on I saw Yoru standing outside. Obviously he wasn't allowed on public transport but when I got off I was shocked. He stood there as if he had been waiting the whole time.

"How did you get here? You were at the stop across town." I said sipping my coffee. Yoru replied with a simple "I was on the roof of the bus idiot." And walked beside me.

At first I thought it was just something that lingered in the air but, as I drew near towards the school that only taught females I realised the smell was becoming more and more intense. When I rounded the corner that led me to the back of the school it was too much. I had to know what it was!

"Ne, Yoru... you smell that right?" I asked and dumped my empty coffee cup in a bin nearby.

"No Wha- Oh I get it. You've probably found your master. Looks like it's a girl." He jumped up the side of the wall and sat on the top looking down at me. "Which one?" he asked looking over the wall again.

I was surprised when he looked at me and told me to come up. "How?"

"Jump."

I crouched onto the pavement and jumped high into the air, landing silently on the edge of the wall along side Yoru. I crouched down on the wall and stared at the image below.

There were five girls all together. One with short blonde hair and four pig-tails. Another blonde with a high pony tail and hair covering half of her face. A scary looking pink haired girl was gossiping and laughing with way too much force. The brunette with two buns sat and smiled. But the one that caught my attention was a beautiful navy-blue haired girl.

Her skin looked so soft and white compared to the others. The way her skirt moved a little bit up her thigh as she shifted in her sitting position made my mouth water. Her hair flowed down to her lower back and framed her perfect, flawless face perfectly. He eyes were so unique and snowy that I almost got lost in them. She was perfect. She smelled so delicious, good and yummy.

What the hell was wrong with me? She smelled delicious? I really had lost it.

"God she smells good." I whispered before I could stop myself.

"Which one?" Yoru asked me watching the girls carefully.

"The one reading the book." I replied licking my lips.

"Then that's your master dude."

The four girls left giggling as the yummy one stayed behind still reading her book. I couldn't help myself as I jumped down into a crouching position in front of her. She yelped as I enveloped her in a hug. My hat got knocked off when I jumped releasing my ears and my tail wormed its way out of my trousers. I lay on top of her nearly crushing the poor little thing to death. I moved so that she was trapped under me. My tail swishing from side to side. She saw it and my ears. Her eyes were as wide as saucers when I leaned forward and nuzzled the side of her neck with my cold nose.

"Ahh~ master you smell so delicious!" something was happening to me! I couldn't control myself. I licked her neck and she screamed in my ear. "You taste delicious too!" when I looked at her, her eyes were closed and her mouth was slightly open. Her cute little stripy black and purple hat was half on her head and half off. I tapped her cheek and gasped.

She fainted! What the hell was I going to do now? I couldn't kiss some random girl, what if I took her first kiss? She would kill me! What was I going to do with her? Here she was outside in the cold on wet grass with only a small coat and a hat on her.

"Wow... I thought you were gonna jump her for a second there."

"Shut up! What am I gonna do with her?" I asked looking over my shoulder at Yoru.

"Just shake her, she'll wake up in a minute 'n then ta-da! Your master's up and awake."

Tapping her cheek with my finger she stirred a little bit and rolled her head to the side. She smelt even more intoxicating now! Leaning my head towards her I sniffed. Cinnamon. She smelt like glorious cinnamon!

Her eyes began to open. She stared at me with half lidded eyes.

"Nnuh..." she rolled her head again and looked at me with wide eyes. "AAHH!" she screamed again in my ear. I had to admit, that one hurt my ears.

"Help! Get off me, go away!" she screamed while pushing her hands against my chest. She balled her hands up and hit my chest repeatedly while shouting out. "Leave me alone!"

I grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head while shoving my face in her own. She was becoming too loud for my liking.

"Listen to me." I demanded. "I'm not gonna hurt you. You have to understand something,"

"Y-y-you... y-y-you h-have a-a-a tai-tail!" she stammered out looking at my tail that was swishing from side to side.

"Yes I have a tail and cat ears. Now to get rid of them I have to kiss you. And I think you would agree when I say that I will not be able to go to school or work with a _fucking_ tail and ears on the top of my head." I said while swatting the tail away when it came close to my head. "So master, can I have a hello kiss?" I smirked at her and watched as a bright pink blush spread across her cheeks.

"No..." tears began to form in her eyes, "N-N-Naruto-kun..."

"Naruto-kun?" Holy mother of crap! "You mean Naruto, the blonde idiot from Konoha boys?" I asked shock evident on my face.

"Mmhm..."

"What about him?" my demanding tone came back.

"I w-wanted Naruto-kun to b-be my f-f-first." She began to cry as I held her soft delicate wrists.

It felt as though the world was ending. Naruto. He had the heart of my cinnamon bunny. How could the bastard do that to me? She's my master not his. Mine!

Wow. That was weird. Since when was she mine? And Naruto liked a girl named Sakura not my cinnamon bunny. He even said that she had _'wonderful bubble-gum pink hair.' _Oh so the pink one was his girl. That meant that she liked _him._

'_Hehehehe that means I still have a chance and she will be mine!'_ I declared in my head.

"_Naruto-kun_ doesn't like you master. He likes that pink haired thing. So stop worrying about _him_ and worry more about your _kitty-cat_ in front of you." I leaned down and pressed my lips gently to hers.

_A/N: so this is the second chapter. Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry I said that it would be eventful but I failed to make it so. I promise that the next chapter will be longer and more interesting. I thought that this would be a better ending than the one I planned so yeah. Sorry! Please review (good or bad)._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Here's the next chapter. A big 'Thank You' to everyone who reviewed. This chapter is for the person who was the first to review my story and for that here you go!_

'_I blame your awesome story for getting my phone taken away in class...I just had to sign in and review.' – TallyMai_

_Quick Note: Just to let you guys know when you see this symbol ____it means the word is being dragged out. I thought I should add that in encase you get confused ^. ^ _

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_I don't own Naruto_

_On with the story!_

_***Hinata's POV***_

He leaned his head down and pressed his lips to mine. He was kissing me... my first kiss! And I didn't even know who the hell he was! What was his name? Holy mother, I was kissing a guy I didn't know and who had cat like ears and a long silky tail!

'_It's official. I, Hyuga Hinata, have officially lost my mind.'_

His large hands held my wrists on either side of my head. Soft, cold lips gently captured mine and to be completely honest... it was nice. It was exactly as I had expected my first kiss to be like minus the complete stranger with a tail! Everything faded from my vision as I closed my eyes and shyly pressed my lips on his. It was almost perfect.

Just as I began to relax I felt something against my leg. Slowly brushing its way up to my knee and snaking around it. It glided across my thigh and reached my skirt. It felt so silky and smooth yet, furry? I lifted my leg up slightly to get away from it. When it brushed past the inside of my thigh a giggle escaped and caused the stranger and I to separate our lips. It moved further up my skirt while I laughed at the soft thing tickling me. What was it?

It was a bad idea to look down and yet I did. Such a big mistake! I screamed when I saw what it was. How the hell did I not realise before? Looking up at the beautiful stranger before me, he smirked and I saw his ears were no longer there. My eyes rolled to the back of my head and my head hit the floor. The last thing I could remember was the soft silky tail touching my bum before it un-wrapped itself from my leg and left the cold to consume the heated trail it left behind.

_***Sasuke's POV***_

"Ah! She fainted!" I shouted. The smirk that I had on was now gone and replaced with concern for my little snow flake. "Yoru, what do I do?"

"Run." He started to walk along the thin ledge of the wall with his tail sticking up in the air.

"What the hell do you mean run? My snow flake just flaked out on me! Yoru~ help!"

"Dude, you are such an idiot. Listen, you're in an all girl's school which means you're surrounded by females. Even female teachers. Your, at the moment, the only dude on premises. On top of that," he gave a small laugh and sat where he was looking at the trees that surrounded us. "You're on top of a girl who has her underwear showing and you're pinning her down. Oh and she's passed out. Therefore by run I mean run for your life. 'Cause there's three girls heading your way. And guess what," he paused for effect. "They have cricket bats!" he grinned at me showing his teeth and closing his eyes.

It was then that I heard the loud laughs and high pitched voices drawing nearer and nearer. Looking down at my master I gave her a quick peck on the check and jumped up onto the tree that was rooted to the ground behind her. I stood on a high branch and clutched the trunk of the tree with my hands. Staring down at my master I saw the other girls run towards her dropping the bats and basket of balls.

"Hina!" one of them screamed running towards her and lifting her head onto her lap as she sat behind her.

They all crowded around her and gently shook her awake. It almost made me lose my mind knowing that they were touching her. How dare they touch my cinnamon bunny!

She stirred and woke after a couple of taps to the face. When her snowy white eyes opened it seemed as though she was looking directly t me. She tilted her head to the side and made an adorable confused expression before gently smiling and being helped up. The group of girls gathered their equipment and slowly made their way towards the huge school.

"Dude stop looking at her ass and get moving your gonna be late." Yoru said sitting on the wall and licking his paw as he usually did when he was bored.

"Yeah... Oh shit!" I looked at my watch and jumped from the tree to the wall and down onto the side of the path. I now only had ten minutes to get to school.

I broke out in a sprint and ran the entire street. At the end of the street was where a huge hill was and where the girl's school ended. I ran up the hill in record time and practically rolled down the other side. It was pretty weird how the girl's school and boy's school of Konoha were. They were right next to each other. On one side of the hill was the girls school and on the other the boys school.

It was rumoured that at one stage both schools used to be joined and was the only school in Konoha. Then came the new ruling of the council and they made two separate schools, one for boys and the other girls. So either way, when you went to high school you only had one choice of where to go.

I raced down the second half, yet another long street. Darting around the corner I ran straight to the main gate. I slowed down once I was in and let out a long breath while holding my knees, my bag awkwardly hanging off my shoulder and dangling around my neck.

"Sasuke-teme!"

'_Oh God kill me now!'_

"Ne dobe I'm right here, you don't need to shout, DOWN MY FUCKING EAR!" I turned to my left were that blonde idiot screeched down my ear hole. What the bloody hell was wrong with him? I could have sworn he burst my ear drums; there was a slight ringing noise in my ear now thanks to him. I straightened up and shoved my bag onto my back properly and stuck a finger in my ear while shaking it violently.

"No need to scream at me! Anyhoo," he put his hands behind his head and began to babble as we made our way to class.

Stopping off at our lockers and shoving everything into it I made my way towards English but not before stopping off at the bathroom to see if everything was gone.

"Ne Sasuke, what you looking for?" Naruto asked, his hand racing across the page to get all of the homework he never did done.

"Nothing moron, cu'mon we're late Kakashi will kill us if we're later than him again." I said and dragged the blonde out of the restroom.

"True-true." He muttered and carried on copying my work.

The day dragged on and on and on. In third period maths that God-damn teacher Iruka confiscated my phone only because that idiot-of-a-blonde wouldn't stop harassing me for the answers to the maths problems. When the lunch bell rang I slugged my way back to the lockers to retrieve my hat and gloves as well as my lunch.

'_Finally I get to eat that D-E-O- Licious tuna sandwich!'_

I let a happy grin plaster itself on my face as I made my way towards the outside tables. I had my stripy hat and gloves on while I walked down the small footpath towards the back of the school where everyone was shore to be waiting. None of the other kids ever came behind the school and so it was usually just the normal crowd.

Shikamaru smoking a cigarette while Choji ate away at a whole buffet of food. Sai painting or drawing while Shino watched. Kiba, Kankuro and Naruto being their usual selves while Gaara and I just sat there doing whatever had to be done. Neji on the other hand would mysteriously disappear sometimes and would keep his mouth shut until we eventually gave up on asking him questions.

Eating the sandwich in one hand and holding a carton of milk in the other I looked for the group who were supposed to be sitting right in front of me. Yet I was met with a patch of dark green grass and a brick wall.

"Sasuke!" Kiba whispered from around the corner of the wall. His eyes sparkled and he had a huge grin on his face. "Hurry up! You're missing the show dude!" he disappeared around the corner again.

I walked towards the direction Kiba had disappeared while finishing off my sandwich and milk. I tossed the wrapping in a bin that was nearby and rounded the corner where I saw all of the boys in a group. A few of them were in the trees and most of them were hanging on the wall and peeking over.

"What's goin' on?" I asked Sai who sat painting a picture for his art class.

"Girls." Came the single word.

"Oh." I looked at Naruto, Kiba and Kankuro who were hanging on the wall. They all had the same look in their eyes and mouths wide open.

"Ne teme, check this out!"Naruto whispered loudly waving a hand. I walked over to the wall and hauled myself up.

There sitting on the grass that was now dry, was my perfect little master surrounded by her two friends. They were sitting a few metres away from the wall but with their loud and high pitched voices a person could hear them whisper from a mile away. They were laughing and talking away completely ignorant of the watchful eyes watching them.

"Oh my God have you seen his ass?" the Blonde one yelled to the pink haired girl.

"I know right, man every time I see him all sweaty I just wanna eat him up!" the pink haired one screamed.

"Ah I feel like such a stalker. Every day I go home I take the long route just so that I can see those abs!"

"Ahh~ I can't wait for the day Sasuke-kun reveals his undying love for me..." the pink haired girl fanned herself with her hand and looked into the sky while sighing.

'_Wow- wow-wow, back up a minute... did she just say... Sasuke-kun?'_

"Oi Billboard-brow, he's gonna reveal his love for _me_ not _you_! Jeez get it right for once will ya." The blonde exclaimed rolling her eyes and fiddling with her nails.

"Don't call me billboard-brow, Ino-pig!" the pink haired girl lunged at the blonde and knocked her over. She straddled the blonde and pushed her into the grass by her shoulders. Her pink hair fell over her shoulders.

"Guys please!" My delicate little snow flake leaned forward and reached her hand out, her brows knotted together and her lips pushed out a little bit.

'_Ahh~ she looks like she just lost her kitty-cat!' _I thought to myself and resisting the screaming urge of wanting to run up to her and hug her like there's no tomorrow.

The pink haired girl looked behind her and quickly got off the blonde.

"Don't worry Hinata, we were just messin' around!" she gave a forced laugh and scratched her cheek.

"I-I just d-d-don't want you two to fight." She rubbed at her eyes and went back to her usual sitting position.

"Don't worry Hina." The blonde said sitting up from the grass.

"I don't understand how you two could possibly fight over one man. The world has more than enough men for girls to pick. Why don't you just give up on him and look for someone else?"

"Because Hina, have you seen him work out in the gym?" the blonde chimed.

"Oh and when he's working in summer and it's too hot then he takes off his shirt and shows the world those beautiful muscles of his?" the pink haired girl said while biting her lip.

"And besides, giving up on Sasuke-kun is like you giving up on your _Naruto-kun_~" The blonde said while getting on her hands a knees and crawling towards my snow flake. The pink haired girl did the same once she exchanged looks with the blonde.

My blood began to boil when I saw the two girls corner my little bunny, making her back up against a tree. Her eyes were wide as if she had been caught in head lights. Inching forward I perched myself on the wall. The others had been quite until now. Nearly all of them staring at the scene, wondering what was going to happen.

"Ooh, this is gonna be awesome!" kankuro whispered to Kiba who in turn nodded his head.

"Ne Hina-chan... why do you like Naruto-kun?" the blonde asked tilting her head to the side and giving her curious eyes.

"Ino... c-c-can you move away a little bit please?" my shy bunny asked.

The pink haired girl did the same to my master as what she did to the blonde. She gave a yelp when both of the girls leaned forward and began.

"Tell us. Or your gonna have to explain to Anko-sensei why your late."

"Fine! Umm he's nice OK?" she said and put her head on the grass looking up at the sky.

"That's not good enough Hinata." the Ino girl said in a sing-song voice beside her.

"Details." The pink one demanded.

"I-I-I like h-h-how he smiles an-and the way he-" she was cut off when another two girls came running towards them.

"Oi Sakura, get off Hinata!" another blonde shouted. She had four short cut pony-tails and was following another girl with two buns on top of her head.

Sakura got off of my master and sat back down in her original spot along with Ino. The two girls began to do each other's hair.

"Oh my Gosh Hinata!" the brunette with buns shouted flinging her arms around my bunny and plopping herself next to her.

"What's wrong?"

"I just heard that you got out of the infirmary!" she snuggled into her neck. Oh how I wished I could be that girl and snuggle into my fluffy little bunny like that.

"Hehe, Hinata you're such a bad girl." She smirked at Hinata and playfully hit her shoulder.

"Ne Tenten what you on about?" Sakura asked.

"Our little Hina's all grown up now!" she shouted to the world. "I saw her this morning when you guys left, she was pinned down by a guy. Ooh, they were even making out too, with no one around. If you guys never came barging in they would have been playing naughty little games as well!" she laughed when she saw my little snow flake melt completely. Her face turned red as if a fire had lit up inside of her skull.

"Hina! Who was it?" pinkie demanded.

"Was it Naruto-kun~" the blonde nudged her with a shoulder and smooched her lips together.

"N-No..."

"Oh and how would you know about this Tenten?" the girl with the four pony-tails asked.

"I was with Neji. So Hina, gonna tell them who the mystery man is or am I gonna have to tell them?" she asked a grin on her face.

"I-I don't k-k-know w-who-" she was cut off when Tenten shouted out.

"It was none other than Uchiha Sasuke!"

_Everyone gasped._

_CRASH!_

"Ah crap!" I yelled. That little outburst and shock had made me lean forward on the wall and fall straight over the other side. My back felt as though a hundred needles had rammed themselves into me and my vision was blurry. When it came back I saw the shocked expressions of Kiba, Naruto and kankuro who all had their mouths open and eyes wide as dinner plates. I rubbed my head and attempted to stand up yet fell over again.

I groaned in pain and then stood up for the second time and succeeded. When I looked forward all the girls were on their feet and staring at me as if I had two heads. Hinata took a step forward and then another.

Surprisingly my hat had stayed on and I felt it move. When my hand moved and touched my head I felt the thing twitch.

'_Aw crap!'_ I shouted in my head. _'This cannot be happening! Not now!' _I turned around and yep. There it was. Tucked into my trousers and peeking out from the bottom of the leg-pipe was my tail. I looked at my bunny and saw that she was moving closer to me, ever so slowly, you could hardly see it.

'_I have to get rid of this thing!'_

I did the first thing that came to mind. I ran forward and held Hinata in my arms hugging her quickly and then kissing her full on the lips. I picked her up and hauled her over my shoulder making sure her skirt didn't come up. Then simply kidnapped her and ran away with my bunny over my shoulder and left the rest of the shocked, confused and horny teenagers behind.

_A/N: So here is the third chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading and please review (good or bad both are welcome).Thank you!_

_P.S: Do you think I should up the rating on this Fanfic because of all the 'vocabulary' in it? I'm not sure so yeah please help! ^.^_

_Next chapter will be up soon!_


End file.
